


Believer

by jimmoriartyisthebestboss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Cooks, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss
Summary: Steve Rogers is alarmed when he doesn't find Bucky Barnes in their bedroom after he's showered in the morning. It's when he goes to the kitchen to find Bucky that he discovers a new talent of Bucky's.





	Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is an old fan fiction that I wrote before I had even seen Infinity War which is why it is not compliant to Infinity War. I really wanted to write a domestic Stucky and I had a lot of fun writing and editing this for posting.
> 
> The title is taken from the song Believer by Imagine Dragons.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Music filtered through the apartment as Steve left the bedroom, his hair flattened from where he had combed it after his shower. His sweatpants lay low on his hips and the sweater he’d thrown on, one of Bucky’s, clung to his still damp skin. It was soft and warm and the smell that came from it was distinctly Bucky. He had walked out of the shower to find Bucky gone, out of bed and nowhere to be found in the room.

A jolt of panic had gone through him when he had seen Bucky gone. Part of it was his worry about Bucky’s mental state after the brain washing, he had endured and the reversal that he had gone through. The other part was worried whenever Bucky was away. It felt like a part of Steve was missing, as if someone had ripped a crucial piece from Steve’s soul and left him bare. Bucky Barnes was the only one who knew Steve Rogers as Steve. He wasn’t Captain America to Bucky, Steve was that kid from Brooklyn who Bucky had watched over and who Bucky had fallen in love with.

The music continued to float down the hallway, making a loud thumping noise. T’Challa had outfitted their apartment with new tech that Bucky was still somewhat weary of, but that Steve tried to teach him to use. It seemed that this morning Bucky had managed to make music play throughout the kitchen. Steve leaned in the door as he watched Bucky measure ingredients in a measuring cup.

This was how Steve loved to look at Bucky, without Bucky knowing. Bucky had a determined set to his shoulders as if this food was the most important thing in the world to him. Bucky’s hair had fallen across his eyes and he was covered in flour. The music was a song they had heard the other day by a band called Imagine Dragons and Bucky had seem to take to the music right away when he heard it.

Bucky dumped his measurement of flour into the bowl for the stand mixer and he wiped his hands on his pajama bottoms. Then he began to do something Steve had rarely, if ever, seen him do. Bucky started to sing to himself, completely unaware of the presence standing in the doorway admiring him.

“I was broken from a young age, taking my sulking to the masses, writing my poems for the few, that look to me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me, singing from heartache from the pain.” The words came out in a rush as Bucky tried to keep up with the music. His voice was gruff, but it was pleasant to listen to. Bucky had so rarely sung around Steve and this new-found ability made Steve smile even wider.

Steve slipped from the doorway and came into the kitchen quietly. Bucky was measuring sugar when Steve’s arms went around Bucky’s waist. Bucky jumped at Steve’s touch and turned his head to look at Steve. There was tension in his shoulders that relaxed when he registered Steve’s face and presence.

Steve’s head nuzzled the side of Bucky’s and he moved his lips next to Bucky’s ear. “I love your singing voice.” His voice was still rough from sleep and Bucky smiled at him.

“It’s not good.” Bucky went back to his task and dumped the sugar into his pancake mix. He slowly started adding other ingredients that were laid out in front of him, cracking an egg with his new arm and spilling its contents over the counter. “Shit.”

“I got it,” Steve’s arms left Bucky’s waist and cold air swept over Bucky’s back, making him shiver. Steve cleaned up the mess while Bucky added the rest of the ingredients and turned on the mixer. The low speed gave a steady hum as the song continued on and Bucky looked Steve over.

Bucky started to hum again and looked at Steve as he came to rest against the counter. They were close enough that their hands brushed, and Bucky took a hold of Steve’s hand. With a cry of surprise, Steve was pulled into Bucky’s chest and they started to sway. Neither of them had been very accomplished dancer’s in their day but they were perfectly fitted to each other now.

“This isn’t really a slow dancing song,” Steve joked, his hand tightening on Bucky’s and pulling him closer.

Bucky laughed as he slid one arm around Steve’s waist and became eye level with him. “I don’t care.”

They swayed like this for a minute, the music fading off and then stopping. The only sound was the stand mixer and Bucky and Steve’s breathing. Bucky was always scared of touching Steve this way, scared he might hurt him and started to pull away. Steve’s hand came up and knotted in Bucky’s shirt, pulling him close again and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Steve’s arms slipped around Bucky’s neck as he pressed Bucky into the counter and Bucky’s arms slide down to his waist. They had kissed, of course, but they were usually little pecks at night, quick kisses that could be done in a second. They couldn’t have done this back before the war and they revealed in it now. Steve bit at Bucky’s lip lightly and Bucky gasped, pulling back and smiling at Steve.

Their lips were swollen but their eyes glimmered at each other. “I could hurt you,” Bucky muttered, his real arm coming up to cup Steve’s face and staring into his eyes.

“You won’t,” Steve said with confidence, searching Bucky’s face. “I trust you. And even if you do, I’m with you till the end of the line.”

Bucky sucked in a breath and leaned in to press another kiss to Steve’s lips before untangling himself. There was a noise of protest from Steve as Bucky slipped across the counter and turned off the mixer. “We need to eat.”

A self-satisfied smirk came across Bucky’s face at the look on Steve’s face and as he started to make their breakfast. “Fine, you need a shower anyways.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at this. “Do I?”

“When I’m done with you, you will,” Steve grabbed a couple of plates, some silverware and the milk. He walked to the wall with the control unit and turned the song back on, looking back at Bucky with the same smirk. “Better hurry up Sergeant Barnes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put this end note here to say that the song that Bucky is singing is in fact the song that the title is taken from. I thought the lyrics fit both Bucky and Steve a lot so I wanted to use it in a fan fic. If you want to listen to the song, you can listen [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Aebjmgn0bw) There is also a great fan video of this song featuring Steve and Bucky that you can find [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blhdiJqP5YE&t=0s&list=PLVeaVdeXP4yk2Rnsn3NheUExlXEL515Bo&index=24)


End file.
